Rev Rod
Versions The Rev Rod has been released in the following 1/64th scale versions: 2014 card From the back of the 2014 card: Born: 2013 Birthplace: El Segundo, CA USA Designer: Hot Wheels Specialty: With its ultra-secret cloud engine, this mysterious machine brings the power in Team Hot Wheels: The Origin of Awesome!. It's fueled by liquid imagination! ''Team Hot Wheels: The Origin of Awesome! In the animated feature ''Team Hot Wheels: The Origin of Awesome!, the Rev Rod was created by Larry, and is powered by his greatest and most powerful invention; the Cloud Engine, which runs on "liquid imagination". This special motor is capable of turning ordinary roads into what Larry boasted to be "the most perfect racing surface known to man"; sleek, orange race track. However, as a side-effect of being powered by liquid imagination, the engine's exhaust fumes could mutate animals, change landscapes, and bring inanimate objects to life on contact. Prior to the events of the movie, the vehicle was stolen by Rev, Larry's former protege, and used it to wreak havoc where ever he went by "imaginating" whatever he pleased along with leaving behind miles of orange track. It was the first vehicle to appear on screen in the movie, its power used to transform a gas station and causing an iguana to grow to a monstrous size. Rev traveled to Hilly Woodlands with the vehicle, and used the Cloud Engine's power to cause chaos throughout, leaving behind orange track, transforming the environment, causing the animatronic Abe Lincoln at the Mini-Putt to come to life and make a log cabin out of old people along with starting a volcanic eruption, and created a giant mutant pigeon that attacks the school. Late in the film, "Rev" was revealed to actually be a nickname for the car, and that it was remotely controlled by Larry, as a means to test Team Hot Wheels on their potential as Hilly Woodlands' heroes. Just as Larry was disbanding the team and was about to erase their memories for failing to work together (as well as making a mess of his lab), Jerry, a robot butler and one of Larry's older inventions, turns evil (ironically from a malfunction caused by one of the team members) and hi-jacks Rev to go on a destructive rampage. The pursuit of Jerry takes to the desert outside of Hilly Woodlands (which was transformed into "Hot Wheels City" by Larry through Rev), where Team Hot Wheels was able to stop Jerry by turning Rev into a turtle-mobile. This also returned Jerry to its normal self. ''Team Hot Wheels: Build the Epic Race!'' In the animated feature Team Hot Wheels: Build the Epic Race!, Rev Rod makes a second animated appearance, where it is used by the members of Team Hot Wheels to construct the race track for the Epic Race. At one point, it was stolen from Larry's test facility by the Road Pirates to use the Cloud Engine's power for their own evil purposes. After Team Hot Wheels managed to defeat the Road Pirates with a help of a renegade pirate monkey, by making the villains fire on each other and blasting themselves all the way to prison for good, Larry got his car back. Aside from its usual capabilities, Rev's body color can change depending on who is driving it. The movie also shows the appearance of the Cloud Engine itself. Gallery Rev Rod On Track.png|Rev Rod spotted in the background Rev Rod-19104.jpg|Rev Rod - Early prototype from the 28th Annual Hot Wheels Collectors Convention 2015-01-04 11.59.08.jpg REV ROD jdmike promotion.jpg|CWT62 Version in a "picture frame" display box HW Rev Rod 3.jpg thenotsopopularcarlol.PNG Rev Rod (4167) HW L1180006.JPG|Rev Rod by Baffalie Rev Rod (4167) HW L1180007.JPG|Rev Rod by Baffalie IMG_20200129_183735.jpg|2020 multipack exclusive Category:Alton Takeyasu Designs Category:2014 Hot Wheels Category:Unlicensed Hot Wheels Category:New for 2014 Category:Hot Wheels Original Designs Category:2015 Hot Wheels Category:2016 Hot Wheels Category:HW City Tooned II Series Category:Super Chromes Category:Multipack Exclusive Category:2017 Hot Wheels Category:2018 Hot Wheels Category:Mystery Models Category:Central-Drive Cars Category:1:64